Burn
by WeasleysWizardWheeze
Summary: Oneshot songfic Harry POV, sort of stream of consciousness. Please R&R!


-1**Disclaimer - The characters belong to J.K, and the song belongs to Usher. They're not mine.**

Burn

_Girl, understand why_

_See, it's burning me to hold onto this_

_I know this is something I gotta do_

_But that don't mean I want to_

_What I'm trying to say is I love you, I just_

_I feel like this is coming to an end_

_And it's better for me to let it go now_

_Than hold on and hurt you_

_I gotta let it burn_

Harry had watched Ginny walk away, trying to fight back tears. He thought she was all he wanted, all he would ever need. But he was wrong. After Lord Voldemort had been defeated Harry and Ginny had ended up back in each others arms, but now, almost a year later, Harry realised he had changed too much, and he wasn't that same person he'd once been. He wasn't happy with Ginny - he needed to work out who he was now, and decide what he wanted out of life. It wasn't fair to Ginny, to either of them, to carry on with a relationship he wasn't happy with. He loved her, he knew that much. However, it appeared it wasn't enough for him.

_It's gonna burn for me to say this_

_But it's coming from my heart_

_It's been a long time coming_

_But we done been fell apart_

_Really wanna work things out_

_But I don't think ya gonna change ya_

_I do but you don't think it's best we go our separate ways_

_Tell me why I should stay in this relationship_

_When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby_

_Plus there's so many other things I gotta deal with_

_I think that you should let it burn_

He hated himself for what he had done to Ginny, and Ron and Hermione were not particularly thrilled either, but they understood he was only doing what he thought best. Ginny was beautiful, perfect, the first woman he had ever loved, the only woman he'd ever loved, and they had shared so much together, including losing their virginities to each other. The memory of that night was something Harry knew he would treasure forever, no matter what happened. He was a shell of the person he had once been, the death and destruction that he had witnessed throughout the war changing him almost beyond belief. He had lost his parents, his godfather, his mentor, and many friends. He had grown apart from Hermione and Ron, neither of them managing to understand what was going on inside his head, though not through lack of trying. He and Ron still lived together, but they were rarely in at the same time, and Harry preferred to lock himself in his room and brood if they were.

_When your feeling ain't the same in your body, don't want to_

_But you know you gotta let it go_

_Cause the party ain't jumping like it used to_

_Even though this might bruise you_

_Let it burn, let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

Harry knew Ginny had started to date again, and the thought turned his stomach, but his rational mind knew that it was ridiculous to expect her not to. She was a beautiful, smart, funny woman, and people loved her. Men included. Hermione had taken Harry aside and quietly told him that Ginny had met someone. Harry felt like his heart was breaking all over again. But, as Hermione had so rightly pointed out, it had been Harry's decision to break up.

_Deep down you know its best for you except, but you_

_Hate the thought of her being with someone else_

_But you know that it's over_

_You know that it's through_

_Let it burn, let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

Harry was moody, withdrawn, and people could barely stand to be around him anymore. Until he started drinking, when he became jovial and funny. In the two months since they had split, Harry dealt with the pain of breaking Ginny's heart by drinking copious amounts of alcohol and enjoying a fair few women. He certainly enjoyed it physically, but they left him emotionally empty. They were nothing compared to Ginny, only interested in Harry as some sort of wizard celebrity, something they could brag about. He couldn't complain though, he felt the exact same way. He chose the most beautiful women, smiling smugly to himself when he woke up and saw them naked next to him.

_Sending pages I ain't supposed to_

_Got somebody here but I want you_

_Cause the feeling ain't the same_

_Find myself calling her your name_

_Ladies tell me do you understand?_

_Now all my fellas do you feel my pain?_

_It's the way I feel, I know I made a mistake_

_Now it's too late I know she ain't coming back_

He wanted Ginny back, he **needed** her back. He had been stupid when he thought otherwise, she was everything to him. He may not have been the poster child for happiness when they were together, but he was damn right miserable now they were apart. He had his pride though, and was determined not to ask her to come back, though he knew she was just as proud as he was, and she would not make the first move either. That was, if she even still wanted him.

_What I gotta do now to get my shorty back?_

_Man I don't know what I'm gonna do without my boo_

_You've been gone for too long_

_It's been fifty-eleven day, umpteen hours_

_I'ma be burning till you return_

He knew he'd never be truly happy without Ginevra Molly Weasley. He also knew that it was his own damn fault he wasn't with her. His thoughts bounced around his head, constantly contradicting themselves. He forced himself to think about the arguments, the fights, the days without speaking they'd cause, trying in vain to block out the happier memories, when they'd spend days doing nothing in particular besides enjoying each others company, and the nights they'd shared. He knew he was only making it worse for himself by thinking of her. He just needed to get over her. But that was easier said than done.

_When your feeling ain't the same in your body, don't want to_

_But you know you gotta let it go_

_Cause the party ain't jumping like it used to_

_Even though this might bruise you_

_Let it burn, let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

He'd just have to learn to block her out of his thoughts, his memories, try his hardest not to think about her.

_Deep down you know its best for you except, but you_

_Hate the thought of her being with someone else_

_But you know that it's over_

_You know that it's through_

_Let it burn, let it burn_

_Gotta let it burn_

And definitely not think about her with someone else. Of course, he would always know, he was best mates with her older brother, and Hermione was a close friend of Ginny's, and practically a Weasley anyway. He'd find out, and not think about it. Not picture her laughing, making jokes, or even just sitting next to another bloke, resting her head on his shoulder, the way she had with Harry. Once. On one hand, he thought he should take the chance and tell her he was crazy in love with her - he was Harry Potter, he had spent his whole life taking risks. But on the other, he thought it was best to forget about her, and as quickly as humanely possible.

_I'm twisted cause one side is telling me that I need to move on_

_On the other side I wanna break down and cry_

_I'm twisted cause one side is telling me that I need to move on_

_On the other side I wanna break down and cry_

He'd spent two months crying himself to sleep over Ginny, surely by now he should have all that out of his system? He should be able to move on, find someone else to love. But apparently not.

_So many days, so many hours_

_I'm still burning till you return_

It seemed Harry Potter was a one woman man, if not in body then definitely in heart and soul. And that woman was Ginevra Weasley.


End file.
